Decisions may lead to Disaster
by Mrs.Schmidtlover
Summary: Kendall never really told Lucy how he felt about her, but when Jo comes back, Kendall has to decide between Lucy, the one he looks up to and feels for, or Jo, his first love and the one he told her he loved. Kendall/Lucy Kendall/Jo.


**By: Kethry R. Mucci**

Chapter 1: Fame, Moving, and Meeting Just a normal day at my house, mom screaming at us, sisters bossing me around, just because I'm the youngest, and dad at work. Hi, I'm Maya Jackson, I'm 21 and I have short black hair with blonde highlights, I'm 5'5, tan skin, blue eyes, 127 lbs., lives in Miami, and loves to sing and write music. In my house nothing is quiet, dog barks, mom yelling, sisters banging on my door when I want to be alone. As I told them to leave an ad on my laptop screen said "DO YOU WANT TO BE FAMOUS WELL IF YOU LIVE IN MIAMI THEN GO DOWNTOWN TO 3RD STREET AND TO THE BLACK BOX THEATER, CALL THE NUMBER ON YOUR SCREEN BELOW AND BECOME A POPSTAR." As I called, the manger said " You will be number 199 you will have to get your number at 3:00 and if your not here then you can't sing." When I looked at the time and it was 2:30, so I rushed to get my car keys and purse and everything I needed and headed out. I was driving way over the speed limit then I caught traffic. I wasn't even downtown yet and it was already 2:45. So I took a short cut, I got there but it was 3:10. "I'm sorry, you are to late they are finishing up in there." The lady at the desk said. "Come on I got stuck in traffic and I don't even live in downtown." I pleaded."Alright but he will not be happy with me, you don't need a number just go ahead in."

I thanked her and rushed in. I stormed in there when I couldn't believe my eyes… Gustavo Rouque! He was screaming at his assistant saying over and over " NO ONE HAS THE FIRE I WANT!" they didn't notice me until I was at the microphone

" **Hi I'm Maya Jackson and I'm going to sing the hit song by Nickleback, Lullaby." **

**He didn't look excited but I didn't care I just started singing. I was surprised that they aloud me to finish the song and he stood up and said **

" **NOW THAT'S THE FIRE I WANTED. Congrats you are with the legendary Gustavo Rouque." I thanked them and he told me I'm moving to California**

**So my mom kissed me goodbye because I wanted to move out by myself. My sisters just fought over who will get my room. My dad wasn't there he was at work, of course. I caught a 2:30 plane to CA and I got there at 2:00, so I just texted all my friends and said, "Next time you'll see me is on your TV or on your computers." They called my plane and I headed out. When I got there a limo was there to pick me up I was thinking in my head _Oh my god fame is the best. _I got into it and it was amazing but it took like two minutes to get there. He stopped at a place called Palm Woods and Gustavo's assistant was there. **

"**Welcome to the Palm Woods I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Kelly Wainwright. If you enter here this is the lobby and you can get your key right at the front desk. In there is the Palm Woods pool you can hang out and swim."**

**Right as she said that a girl came up to me and said " You cheated with my boyfriend I will make you pay." And then slapped me.**

" **Yeah that was Camille she is a method actor and Logan's girlfriend. Well I hope you enjoy your stay." I didn't know who this Logan was but I thanked her.**

**She left and I went to get my key, but as I walked up to the desk their were a couple guys playing hockey in the lobby. The one was tall and brunette, the other was short and had a helmet on, the other was short and reading while playing, but the one that caught my eye was one that was tall and blondish blackish hair and beautiful eyes. I got my key and as I was trying to leave, the blondy hit the puck and it hit my head. I blacked out for a while but as I woke up there he was standing over me.**

"**Hey I'm so sorry my fault didn't mean to hit it that hard." He said.**

**He helped me up and I said " No need to apologize I didn't see it coming towards me."**

**But as we were talking the one in the helmet screamed "KENDALL HURRY UP."**

**He screamed back "CARLOS HOLD ON," turned back to me and said "Sorry they get impatient as you might know from the guy in the helmet that my name is Kendall, Kendall Knight and you are." **

" **I'm Maya, Maya Jackson and who are your friends."**

" **Oh," he hesitated for a while " Well the one waving to you is James, the one reading is Logan, and the one in the helmet is Carlos."**

"**Well I got to tell you something," I whispered in his ear, "you are the cutest." **

**His face got bright red and they were wondering what I said, I walked away and I turned and winked at him. He just stared until Carlos hit him with the puck.**

Chapter 2: Singing, dancing, and unpackingThe next day I got a call from Gustavo saying

"**Jackson come down to the studio your going to sing and dance." He said.**

**So I had to stop unpacking and get my keys to my black jeep and head on down there. I walked through the front door thinking _I can't believe this is happening. _I was shocked when I saw a poster of that Kendall guy and his friends on the wall. Over top of it, it said Big Time Rush. I was admiring it when a voice behind me said, **

"**I forgot to mention that we are a band." I turned around and there was Kendall looking at me.**

"**That would be some good information but I don't care I didn't even tell you I was with Gustavo." I announced.**

"**Gustavo isn't the best did he yell or scream at you?" he raised his full head of eyebrows that were the best part of him.**

" **No he actually greeted me nicely." I said.**

**But through our conversation Gustavo yelled out "DOGS SIT, you to Jackson."**

**So we sat on the carpeted floor and he yelled "NOT THERE!"**

**All he really talked about was how I might be in their new song and video. He also said that they are dancing first and I'm singing first. So we took at least 5 hours doing what we had to and then we switched, but before we did I got a drink and as I was drinking a voice behind me startled me.**

"**Hello," I turned around and spit out my drink in his face, but when I was done spitting I saw it was James, "I'm James and yes I am amazing.**

"**Hi James I'm Maya and yes I am awesome." I sarcastically said.**

" **Well Maya it is your pleasure to go out with me." He said with a serious face.**

" **Thanks but no thanks I got another person in mind." I said while looking at Kendall, "Maybe we could just be friends?"**

"**I love it when women play hard to get." But before I could say any thing he walked away.**

**As I looked over there was Kendall looking in this direction, but as soon as I looked he quickly looked away. After our break we went back to stuff and I went dancing when the guys sang.**

"**So how is Jackson?" Gustavo asked.**

"**She is Xtrodanary, she got everything down in Xact time." X said.**

"**So your done it's only been 2 hours, we had to wait until the dogs were done." Gustavo said with amazement.**

"**Xactly." X said. So we were done for the day and it was only 3:00 and we all headed back to the Palm Woods. I went to my room to finish unpacking when I heard a knock at my door. **

"**Hello?" I said.**

"**Hey its Kendall." **

" **Come in."**

**He walked in the door when he hit his head off the box and fell to the ground.**

"**Are you okay?" I said trying to hold back the laughs.**

"**I'm fine," he got up and asked, " I just wanted to know if you needed help unpacking?"**

"**Yeah I do thanks."**

**We were finishing unpacking the last box, but when we both reached for the box our hands met and when they did we looked at each other and unlatched them after 5 or 4 seconds. When we were done we sat and took a breather. It took at least 3 hours to do and it would've taken longer but at least someone helped me. **

" **So I have to go back home my mom is probably wondering where I am and freaking out." He said while getting up.**

" **Oh, ok well I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks so much for helping I think if I did it alone it would take at least 3 days."**

" **Your welcome and I really hope you like the Palm Woods it is a very peaceful place well when we aren't around." He said while we both laughed.**

" **Well bye thanks again and I don't really like peaceful places ha."**

"**Bye see ya uh tomorrow."**

**When he went to leave I just stared down the hall towards him.**

**Chapter 3: Chilling, tours, and jealousy **

**The next morning I woke up to a call from Kelly but I didn't answer and it went to voicemail, which said **

"**Hey Maya you and the guys don't have to come to work today, Gustavo's blood sugar is way to high." **

**In the background I heard Gustavo yell "I'M FINE!" but Kelly didn't answer him and hung up.**

**So I just hanged in my house for a little but I was bored so I just got a T-shirt and short jean shorts and went to the pool. So I got a nice comfy spot and grabbed my sunglasses and started reading a catalog. It was peaceful but all of a sudden I heard a scream and when I looked it was Carlos jumping from a high vantage into the pool, screaming **

"**CANNON BALL!" He jumped in and splashed everyone there including me.**

"**CARLOS!" Then everyone chased after him and I just sat because I needed to cool down, it felt like 100 degrease out. As I was reading I heard a voice saying **

"**Hey you want to do something?" As I looked it was James.**

"**Um hi what do you have in mind?" I questioned.**

"**Well I can give you a tour of our house." **

"**Ok but it's not a date just friends." I clearly said.**

"**Ok." He said with a smirk. We were going to his apartment and when we entered I saw a huge swirly slide. **

"**This is the crib we hang out and, oh I see you noticed the swirly slide it's amazing."**

"**Cool, Hey guys." They all stopped what they were doing and looked over, but they all looked back quickly except Kendall.**

"**Now let me show you the Palm Woods Park." He said. So I turned around and told the guys bye and we left. When we were leaving James put his arm around me and Kendall just stared.**

"**This is the Palm Woods Park where people like to play and go on picnics." He said while still having his arm around me.**

"**Please take you arm off me and cool." I had said while taking his arm off me, but he put it back on really quick. I was admiring everything then at the corner of my eye I see a bush moving.**

"**Did you see that, that bush is moving?" I said with confusion in my face.**

"**It's probably a squirrel." He said while throwing a ball over there. I looked over and there was Kendall and his sister wearing a tree hat.**

"**OW What the heck." He shouted.**

"**Kendall? What are you doing? Oh, hi Katie."**

"**Come on dude I'm on a date here." James said.**

"**Um, no, no I'm not dating you I'm not dating anybody."**

"**So you're not dating him?" he said while smiling.**

"**No." **

"**Told ya you doof." Katie said while smacking Kendall behind the head.**

"**OW! Well (sigh) ok." **

"**Now go away Kendall!" James yelled.**

"**Ok bye." **

**We left and James put his arm around my shoulder. Kendall looked at Katie and they still were following James and me. **

"**So, that was just a cover up right?" James asked.**

"**James I don't know how to say this clearly but this is not a date we are just friends we are not boyfriend girlfriend. Do you understand?"**

"**Ok."**

"**Did you hear what I said?"**

" **Something about boyfriend girlfriend."**

**I slapped my head with my palm and just told him bye and left, but as I left I saw Kendall and Katie again. I explained that I wasn't going out with James and that he likes me but I don't like him. Kendall had a smirk and then I winked at him again.**

**Chapter 4: Girls night, picnics, and first (mistaken) kiss**

Today was Saturday and we were all off work. I thought I should get to know more people so I just went to go hang by the pool. As I was there, there was a girl with black hair and red highlights and she said

"Hi, I'm Lucy, Lucy Stone and what's your name?"

"Oh, hi I'm Maya Jackson."

"Nice to meet you uh oh." She said while the girl Camille came up to me and said,

"You, you, YOU JERK NOW HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Before she could slap me I grabbed her hand and said,

"Your really good at method acting."

"Why thank you, I'm Camille but you probably already now that, but what you probably don't know is that LOGAN IS MINE." She said seriously, "You know what we should all go out, you know shop at the mall."

"I guess, I don't like shopping but that's ok I guess I can get a new leather jacket."

"Ok I guess we are gonna have a girls night out."

So we went to the mall and went back to my house and hanged. We sat with our loads of bags in our hands and just watched some movies. Lucy got her leather jacket, (I don't know why it's in the summer.) leather back boots, ripped shirt, and ripped pants. Camille got a pink shirt, black skinny jeans, a bonnet, and purple flats. I got a green T-shirt that says Go Green, a pair of red skinny jeans, a beanie hat, and earrings shaped like a star. After the movie we went right to bed, then I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Kendall."

"Oh hi Kendall," I said, "What do you need its 3:00 in the morning."

"Well, do you want to maybe go on a picnic ya know tomorrow night?"

"Sure see you then." I hung up and tried not to scream.

The next day Camille and Lucy left at 3 and I started to get ready for the picnic with Kendall. I decided to wear my green shirt with my jeans and beanie hat. When I was ready it was only 4:30 and so I just sat and my phone rang

"Hello?!"

"Hey it's James."

"Oh, hi."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No what's up."

"Well I was wondering if you want to go out and get pizza?"

"Sorry I'm going on a picnic."

"With who?"

"Kendall."

"Oh, well bye." He hung up before I could say bye. As I waited a while it was time to go out so I walked to the Palm Woods Park and there I saw Kendall.

"Hey, you look beautiful I love the shirt and hat."

"Thanks you look handsome and there my favorite things to wear."

"Nice well lets eat."

So he pulled out a sandwich, chips and strawberries. After we finished the chips and sandwiches we fed each other strawberries. I saw a bush moving but I let it go, little did I know that, that was James. We finished and I looked at Kendall and took his hat and ran, and he ran after me.

"Give me my hat back." He said while smiling

"You're gonna have to catch me if you want it."

As I ran he caught up and grabbed me in his arms and swung me around and put me down and I gave him his hat back. When I did our eyes met and before I new it our lips touched and we kissed for at least a minute. After we finished kissing I didn't know what to do so I hesitated to say anything and ran away. I went in my room and slid down the door I didn't know what I just did, I was confused and upset.

All I thought about was _what have I done, I really like him and I ran ugh stupid! _

Chapter 5: awkwardness, fights, and meaningful kiss

The next day I went down to Rouque Records and the guys weren't there yet so I went to practice dancing; it was only 7:30. I saw Kendall coming in to dance and I hid. He looked upset and I felt so bad but he started dancing to the saddest song on their first album… Worldwide. I wanted to apologize but I didn't know what to say but after the song he sat and it was only 8 and work wasn't until 10. So I went out and acted like I came in just a second ago. He saw me and came up to me.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, um how are you."

"Ok look I, I really…" then Gustavo and Kelly came in with Kendall's friends.

James looked at us and he said

"Hey Maya."

"Hi James."

"Hey James." Kendall said.

"Kendall."

If it wasn't awkward enough Carlos had to say "AWKWARD" and Logan just slapped him.

"So are you and Kendall going out now?"

Kendall and me looked at each other and yelled "NO!"

"Why would you think that?" I said.

" 'Coz I saw you kiss him the other day."

Then a huge gasp filled the room and Gustavo yelled "GUYS PUT YOUR DIFFERENCES ASIDE, DOGS GO SING."

They sang while I danced with X but after a few minutes I heard Kendall say

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM DUDE!"

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" James said.

I rushed in there and saw them fighting.

"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!"

"YOU TOOK MY GIRL AWAY FROM ME, YOU ALWAYS GET THE GIRL!"

As they were fighting Carlos and Logan screamed

"CAN YOU GUYS WAIT TIL LATER TO FIGHT!"

So they were going to fight in the parking lot later.

After work was over James and Kendall went to the Palm Woods Parking lot to fight. Everyone gathered round and kept screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" except me. They fought for a couple minutes when I stepped in and said

"STOP, STOP (huh) look you guys are best friends and your fighting because of me." Then walked away.

"She's right, I'm sorry." James said.

Kendall kept looking at me and then came to and said "Yeah me to I'll be right back."

I went in my room and started crying. I didn't know what to do, and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Kendall can we talk?"

"I, I just want to be alone please leave."

But then I saw my door open and he came in.

"I really need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Then I got up off my couch and said, "I thought that I would have a blast in CA but no ever since I got here I messed everything up and I just (crying) I just don't think I can be any ones girl…"

Before I could finish my sentence he came up and kissed me. We touched lips and we kissed for a long time and he looked right back up to me and said

" I don't care, I, I think I love you."

"I don't think I love you I know I love you."

As the day passed Kendall and I fell asleep with each other until the next day.

Chapter 6: Mornings, questions, and double dating

The next morning I woke up and saw Kendall sleeping I didn't want to wake him up so I just got up and was making breakfast. As I was cooking my phone rang and I quickly answered it so I wouldn't wake him up.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Hi is this Maya?"

"Yes and this is?"

"Ms. Night Kendall's mom um is he there he didn't come home yesterday?"

"Yeah he stayed over night."

"Oh thank god," and there was silence for a while, "Um did you guys…"

"NO!"

"Ok well bye."

When I hung up I heard a voice behind me say

"Mornin'."

" Good morning I made breakfast."

"Yum," got his food and sat at the table, "so who was that on the phone?"

"You're mom she didn't know where you were so I told her you were here and she thought we…"

"Oh, ok that probably was weird for you."

"Yeah I told her we were watching movies and fell asleep. Hopefully she believed me."

"Knowing my mom probably not."

We finished breakfast and had a few laughs. Then he wanted to get changed so he went home and changed when I changed too. We didn't care if everybody knew we were a couple but I think his friends knew cuz he stayed over night at my house. When I was getting ready I was thinking in my head _maybe we should have a proper date_. But I wondered if we were a couple or not he didn't say we were but I think we are.

When I was done changing I went down to the pool when I saw Logan and Camille kissing. They both saw me and asked

"Me and Logie bear are going to dinner tonight do you and Kendall want to come?"

"Well I don't know he hasn't said we were a couple yet."

"Well when he came back to the crib he had said me and my girlfriend." Logan said.

_I couldn't believe it he called me his girlfriend._

" Uh sure."

They said bye and left. I called Kendall and said that we are going on a double date and he said ok. So they were all in the lobby waiting for me when the elevator dinged and Kendall saw me wearing a fuchsia dress with black flats and a bow in my hair. He couldn't stop staring until Logan snapped his fingers and he came to. I put my arm through his and we left.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks and you look handsome."

We went to a restaurant called _L_e Flor Dium and it was beautiful we went in and the greeter showed us our table and gave us our menu that was EXPENCIVE.

"Kendall there's something that's been bothering me."

"What?"

" H-how many girls have you dated and did they end bad?"

Logan and Camille both leaned in and looked at Kendall.

"Well I, I have dated um uh," I kept looking at him. "Uh 6, yeah 6 girls."

"Oh that's ok it isn't as bad as me-meat eating zombies."

"Wait how many guys have you dated?"

"Uh 6."

Through the whole dinner we talked about older relationships. After dinner Kendall had drove me home and walked me to my room

"Well bye I'll see you tomorrow love you."

"Bye, love you to."

We kissed each other goodbye and I couldn't believe I said that and he said it back.

Chapter 7: Paparazzi, staying over, and rumors

The next day I was hanging out with the guys and we were just hanging by the pool, me and Kendall holding hands, Camille and Logan holding hands, Carlos and the Jennifer holding hands, and surprisingly James and Lucy holding hands. Yep everything is great, but until the paparazzi arrived, everyone escaped except for me. Kendall tried to get me out of there but I couldn't move. Kendall then got through and helped me out, we ran to the elevator, which was cleared, and we ran in.

"Thank you so, so much (kissing) I couldn't even move."

"Your welcome I hate paparazzi."

"Me too." And we kissed again. As we were kissing the elevator stopped on his floor but as it opened the paparazzi was there and we were still kissing when they were taking photos.

"KENDALL, KENDALL HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO DATED?"

He didn't answer the question he just grabbed my hand and rushed to his apartment.

"Whew that was close."

"Yeah it looks like their gonna be here a while so I'll just hang here."

"Ok."

"Hi Katie, Hi Ms. Knight, Hi guys."

They all said hi back and waved nicely. I watched a couple movies, a lot were about zombies. Then I watched Kendall and his buddies play hockey. Then I made my famous lemon squares which the guys loved especially Carlos.

It was already 10:30 and they were still there. Everyone was so tired so Ms. Knight said

"I'm going to bed Maya if you get tired there are blankets on the couch."

So everyone went to bed. Kendall told me goodnight and said love you. As I was trying to go to sleep all the paparazzi was making noises. After like 2 hours I have had enough so I got up went in Kendall's room and cuddled next to him. He didn't push me out he just put his arm around me and also cuddled.

The next morning everyone was screaming

"MAYA, MAYA WHERE ARE YOU!"

After the 2nd time I woke up and didn't know where Kendall went, but then I heard the shower go on. So I went in there and said

"Here I am and I think they left so I'm gonna head out."

"That early well ok bye sweaty."

So I said my goodbyes and told them to tell Kendall goodbye. I went home, got changed and headed to the park. When I got there I saw Logan and I went to say hi

"Hey what's up Logan?"

"Nothing just waiting for Camille."

"Cool well I… oh you got something in your hair."

When I went to get it out the paparazzi took pictures then left.

"That was weird well see you later." And I gave him a hug goodbye and the paparazzi came again and snapped pictures.

The next day I got Pop Tigers magazine and the font page said "Kendall Knight and Maya Jackson or Logan Mitchell and Maya Jackson?" I kept reading when they had pictures of me and Kendall together holding hands and kissing then showed Logan and I kissing and hugging.

I went to my door to go and talk about this when I opened it Kendall was there holding the magazine.

"What is this about!?"

"Kendall I can explain they took the photo out of focus."

"Well I'll believe you when I ask Logan."

So we went down to the Palm Woods and saw Logan there, but he hasn't seen this yet.

"Did you know about this?"

Logan looked at the Magazine and his eyes widened "WHAT IS THAT!"

"You kissing my girlfriend that's what."

"I swear that never happened ugh I hope Camille doesn't see that."

Then I heard Camille yell "LOGAN MITCHELLE YOU TWO TIMING LOSER!"

"Camille its fake."

"WELL I GUESS ME AND HER ARE GONNA HAVE A THROW DOWN!"

When she said that she was chasing me, and Logan held back Camille, me and him explained that he had something in his hair and I reached to grab it, and I hugged him because I was leaving. After hearing that they believed us.

"I'm sorry baby." Camille said to Logan and then they kissed

"Yeah me to."

"It's ok but you owe me." I said then I kissed him.

Chapter 8: Cheats, Break ups, and Car crash

Today was Friday, me Camille and Lucy went to the mall to buy dresses for the Prom Reunion, I know a prom reunion I've never heard of that, anyway it's supposed to be at Rouque Records. So Camille and Logan were going together, Lucy and James, Carlos and the Jennifer, and I and Kendall. We all got our dresses at different stores.

"Oh my god my dress is beautiful." Camille said.

" Mine is alright I still like it." Lucy said.

"Well mine is everything that I ever wanted." I announced.

We finished shopping and we were done very early, so I decided to visit Kendall at Rouque Records (he was helping with decor.) I dropped off Lucy and Camille at the Palm Woods and headed to the studio. When I got there I had a gift for him, it was a green hat with white streaks all through it (because he told me he needed a new hat). I walked through the studio with the gift and I had it hand wrapped and everything with a smile on my face. As soon as I got in there my smile faded. A girl with blonde hair and freckles kissed him, on the lips. I dropped the gift and ran out. He heard me and came out, picked up the gift, looked around and opened it. I went to the Palm Woods ran in and cried Logan and James said hi but I didn't answer. I went straight in my room and my hands were on my head and I cried so loud that Camille came in.

"What's the matter My?"

"I went to the studio and, and I saw Kendall kissing another woman."

"Maybe it was nothing."

"On the lips."

"What?"

"He kissed her on the lips."

"Aw I'm sorry."

I cried on her shoulder for hours and then my phone rang. I opened it up and it was Kendall, but I didn't answer.

After Camille left I sat there looking at my dress. _I told him I loved him and this is how he repays me._ I finally decided not to go to the Prom Reunion. All day Kendall called but I didn't answer any of them. Then there was knocking on my door.

"Yeah."

"It's Kendall, are you alright?"

"LEAVE!"

"What's the matter?"

"You're the matter." (Door opened.)

"What did I do?"

"Broke my heart, and just saying you aren't going to see me tomorrow."

"WHAT, WHAT DID I DO!"

"I SAW YOU KISSING THAT GIRL!"

"What girl?"

"The blonde one."

"Wait you think I'm cheating on you I…"

"Just leave."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I don't care what you have to say just go."

"You know if you cant trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Are you… breaking up with me?"

He didn't say anything for a while then looked at me crying, "Yeah I, I think I am."

Awkward silence filled the room then I turned and opened the door signaling him to leave, and he did. As I shut the door I started crying softly.

The next day I stayed home. I was a mess and all I really did was eat and watch TV. It was 8:00 and I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello?" I said with a stuffy noise.

"Camille."

"Come in."

"So I hear your not going to the dance."

"Yep."

"That's a shame, buying a dress your not gonna wear."

"What do you want Camille?"

"Well the guys wanted to go to prom together so me and the girls are going together. Want to come?"

"I'm good."

"Alright if you change your mind then come."

It was 9:30 and the dance was starting, and I decided to go at the last minute. So I got my purple sparkly strapless dress on and my black open toed heels and headed out.

When I got there everything was awesome. I went in there and everybody gasped and stared. I saw Camille, Lucy and Jennifer and they waved to me. They told me they new I would come and we started dancing. In the middle of the dance I look over and there I see Logan, James, and Carlos, but no Kendall. In the middle of me thinking a slow song came on and I went to go get punch. As I was drinking Carlos came up to me and said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Just because of my break up doesn't mean I can't have a good time."

"Oh."

"Say, where's Kendall?"

"Oh he stayed home he was to upset to come."

"Oh, hey do you know who that girl was with Kendall the other day?"

"Yeah that was his dance teacher."

"Really so he kissed his dance teacher."

"Yeah it was his cousin."

As I thanked Carlos for the information I went to the girls and told them. The told me to go get him. I got in my jeep and raced over. All I was thinking in my head is _why does he need a dance teacher?_ I didn't understand, I drove way over the speed when all of a sudden bright lights came towards me and I blacked out.


End file.
